Six to Six (USM Episode)
The 5th episode of the alternate fourth season of Ultimate Spider-Man TV Show, originally entitled Ultimate Spider-Man vs. the Sinister 6, here entitled [[Ultimate Spider-Man and the New Avengers|'Ultimate Spider-Man and the New Avengers']]. Characters Featured Characters * New Avengers ** Spider-Man / Peter Parker ** Phoenix Princess / Mary Jane Watson *** Light Phoenix ** Jocasta ** White Tiger / Ava Ayala ** Iron Fist / Danny Rand ** Nova / Sam Alexander ** Power Man / Luke Cage * Big Hero 6 ** Hiro Hamada (first appearance) ** Honey Lemon (first appearance) ** Fred (first appearance) ** Go Go Tomago (first appearance) ** Wasabi (first appearance) ** Baymax (first appearance) Supporting Characters * S.H.I.E.L.D. ** Nick Fury ** Agent 7 / Agent Phil Coulson ** Maria Hill ** Dr. Henry Pym (first appearance) ** New Avengers *** Agent Venom / Flash Thompson *** American Son / Harry Osborn *** Scarlet Witch / Wanda Maximoff (cameo) *** Squirrel Girl / Doreen Green *** Kazar (cameo) *** Zabu (cameo) *** Cloak / Tyrone Johnson (cameo) *** Dagger / Tandy Bowen (cameo) *** Iron Spider / Amadeus Cho (cameo) *** Black Cat / Felicia Hardy *** Firestar / Angelica Jones *** Jewel / Jessica Jones *** Triton (cameo) * Arsenal (flashback and main story) (revealed to be alive) Villains * Ultron (flashback and main story) (apparent death) ** Ultron Synthezoids (destruction) * Doctor Octopus / Otto Octavius (mentioned only) * Yokai / Robert Callaghan (mentioned only) * The Cabal (mentioned only) * Red Skull / Johann Schmidt (mentioned only) Other Characters * Howard Stark (flashback only) (appears in TV, computer screen or hologram) (deceased) * Avengers ** Iron Man / Tony Stark (mentioned only) *** J.A.R.V.I.S. (mentioned only) ** Ant-Man / Scott Lang (mentioned only) * Justin Hammer * Betty Brant (appears in TV, computer screen or hologram) Locations * New York City ** Triskelion ** Hammer Industries Plot The New Avengers (Spider-Man, Phoenix Princess, White Tiger, Nova, Iron Fist and Power-Man) answer a distress call from a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent who was reported missing while inspecting Hammer Industries and keeping its products in check. Using their technologic equipment, now operated by Jocasta (a A.I. computer created by Peter and M.J. to help operate the equipments of the New Avengers), they gain access to the factory and search for the Core Computer. They end up encountering the company's C.E.O. Justin Hammer, who is being held hostage of the Core Computer's hijacker. They initially believe it is Doctor Octopus because of the use of his bionic tentacles, but Spider-Man and Phoenix Princess sense that it is another, and more powerful and serious threat. As they reach the Core, the hijacker reveals himself to be, not Doctor Octopus, but the most threatening of the Avengers' enemies (the "Ultra-Evil" as Spider-Man describes): Ultron. Spider-Man and his team attack and engage Ultron at full force, though they are effortlessly restrained by the villain who also makes use of microbots and Synthezoids to attack them. Just as Ultron leaves them to fight his machines, the Avengers are aided by Hiro Hamada and his team, the Big Hero 6, a group of science prodigies Spider-Man once teamed up to defeat Doctor Octopus and Professor Callaghan one day after Jameson's arrest and before Mary Jane's encounter with the Phoenix. The Six had arrived in Hammer Industries to rescue their Science Teacher Doctor Henry Pym, the first Ant-Man before Scott Lang, who was kidnapped by Ultron, who plans to use his scientific knowledge for humanity's end, plus, he is the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Spider-Man's team was sent after. Unable to contact their teammates due to Ultron blocking their accesses with S.H.I.E.L.D., the teams split in six duos (each Avenger with a member of the Six (Spider-Man with Hiro, Nova with Baymax, Phoenix Princess with Honey Lemon, White Tiger with Go Go Tomago, Iron Fist with Fred and Power Man with Wasabi.)) and explore the factory, looking for information about Ultron's plans. They find data containing Doctor Pym's studies of the Pym Particles, subatomic particles which can alter the size and mass of objects or living beings, and project files about a Shrink Ray. They discover that Ultron is planning to shrink Earth's core to microscopic size and destroy all life on the planet. As they delete all data containing information about the Particles, they locate Doctor Pym and free him. But are ambushed by Ultron, who still has some degree of the files with him. As they manage to evade Ultron, the Avengers and the Six escort Pym into the factory's weapon storage room, where they are saved from Ultron's drones by Arsenal, an A.I. robot created by Howard Stark to be his son Tony's robotic friend, who had survived his apparent sacrifice to destroy Ultron by making a secret duplicate of his program and consciousness in internet. Following Arsenal's advices and Pym's instructions, the young heroes formulate a plan to defeat Ultron and stop him from shrinking Earth's core. They head into the factory's back-up computer, where Hiro and Pym work to upload a computer virus which will disconnect Ultron from internet so that he will not regenerate in any other robot body. While the other members of the Six and Avengers work to keep them safe from incoming Synthezoids, Spider-Man and Baymax confront Ultron in the factory's test yard, where Ultron is preparing the Shrink Ray Cannon and planning to fire it through the Kreitech Interdimensional Portal. The two distract the villain long enough so that Hiro and Pym can finish the virus and Jocasta (through Spider-Man's armor) transfers the virus to inside Ultron’s systems, disconnecting him from internet and disabling his bionic tentacles and microbots. Right before the cannon can fire, Phoenix Princess arrives and closes the portal, resulting in Ultron's destruction when the cannon fires at him, shrinking him out of existence. Back in the Triskelion, the teams are saluted by the S.H.I.E.L.D. staff and congratulated for their success. Doctor Pym thanks the heroes for saving his life as Hammer, discredited by the heroes' decision of not reporting about Ultron's return in public knowledge to avoid frightening the citizens, is removed from his company and arrested. As their two teams bid farewell, Peter complements gently with Hiro for having another successful team up with him and claiming to hope they may do this again sometime, to which Hiro replies that it depends on the trouble they will both get in. As the Six leave, Spider-Man swings towards to the Avengers Tower where he is willing to deliver Arsenal back to Tony. "The Big Hero 6 will return in "Avengers Assemble"." Continuity Previous Episodes * Set after the Avengers Assemble episode "Burning Hearts", the New Avengers are shown to have their own A.I. system Jocasta. * While mentioning his knowledge about Justin Hammer, Spider-Man mentions him having tried several times to join the Red Skull’s Cabal to destroy Tony, referencing the Avengers Assemble episodes Super-Adaptoid and Savage. ** After Hammer references Ultron as an ‘six-foot four-armed giant maniac’, Hill replies: “Stark was right. This guy gives tech horrible names.”, referencing what Stark told Hammer about one of his weapons in Savage. * While speaking about the mission with Agent Hill in the Triskelion, Peter mentions the events of the Avengers Assemble episode Avengers Disassembled. ** It is deduced by Hill that Ultron had saved a copy of his consciousness in one of Hammer’s Adaptoids after using one of them to attack Roxxon. ** Peter mentions that for one second, he thought Ultron would have torn him and his team apart like he did before, referencing Ultron’s actions which resulted in a bigger conflict between Captain America and Iron Man and the temporary disbanding of half of the team. Next Episodes * A small message in the end says: “''The Big Hero 6 will return in Avengers Assemble”, setting up to the 'Avengers: New Heroes’ Time' episode “Young, But Still Big”. * It is mentioned that Spider-Man met the Big Hero 6 one day after Jameson was arrested and before Mary Jane was bonded with Light Phoenix. This fact is proven to be true in "The Big Hero 7", which centers on a flashback story set between "Swinging for a Friend, Part 2: New Avengers Assemble!" and "The Phoenix Awakens". '''Notes' Voice Cast Category:Episodes Category:Ultimate Spider-Man and the New Avengers Category:Big Hero 6